


Risk

by Sasha_Holler



Series: True obsessions [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsession, Stalking, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: У Обадайи Стейна так много тайн, что, возможно, он сам не знает их все.У всех мальчиков должно быть тайное убежище, и у него оно тоже есть. Как и персональный, многолетний, бездонный ад.Никто не может ему помочь, так что помогает он себе сам. Как может.Как говорят некоторые диеты, вот эти вкусняшки можно подменить другими вкусняшками, менее калорийными, вредными, смертельно ядовитыми.В общем, как всегда, огонь, мгла, безнадега, тлен, похоть, смерть.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Надо было дозреть до последней части серии, чтобы она, серия эта, наконец появилась, и туда можно было заключить все тексты по теме.  
> Серия-трилогия с уютным,помимо официального, домашним между нами-друзьями названием "Казан говна", раскрывающая, как две половинки гнилого граната, мир Обадайи Стейна, мерзко любимого нами персонажа с таким тяжелым громыхающим бэкграундом.  
> И последний текст, помимо всего, смазал крылом по пейрингам на очевидной поверхности и глубоко в авторском днище (душе, ну елки, душе).  
> Как-то-так.

Есть такие точки памяти - точка, пробел, точка - похожие на выстрелы.  
Что интересно, воспоминания о выстрелах совсем не похожи на выстрелы.  
А кое-какие воспоминания могут стегать тебя как хлыстик, внезапно, коварно, оставляя нудящие красные полосы, играя в крестики-нолики под твоей троечкой от Армани, и ты беззащитен, хоть и снаружи всегда укреплен, как крепость. Но эти удары - они изнутри, и как всякая легкая порка, не понять что приносят, наслаждение или боль.  
Обадайя Стейн не считал нужным стучаться, когда приходил. Никогда не считал. Говард избаловал его, взамен отобранной жизни выдал ему все ключи. Он даже и не любил, когда стучали, его это отвлекало. Так что, если не шуметь и не мешать, пройти можно было куда угодно. Не всем. Ему. На него со временем перестали обращать внимание, даже не вещь - радиосигнал в доме. Полезный и невидимый.  
Они оба такие были, Старки. Тони принял это в наследство, маленький охламон. Не было такого дня, чтобы в жизни его отсутствовал Обадайя Стейн, и если б не его, Стейна, большие планы, он бы чисто по-дружески, по-отечески, сказал бы ему - никогда так не делай, не доверяй никому по умолчанию, пропадешь. Если бы, если бы...  
Обадайя научился перемещать свое тяжелое тело беззвучно, разве что с низким гулом и рокотом, подвластным не уху, а лишь сверхчувствительному хребту, чьи звенья гремят, как свободно нанизанные бусы, в ответ на его поступь.  
У Старков такого не было. У Роудса был, и Стейну понадобился десяток лет, чтоб его оглушить. Обложить ваткой. Не убивать же его было, в конце концов. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.  
Немалый успех твоей кошачьей походки в том, как ты умеешь втягивать когти..  
Удивительно, как при этом он умудрился не наткнуться на них раньше. Как его угораздило не почуять, когда мог почуять бродяга-проповедник за два квартала от того отеля, где они прятались.  
Вселенная с момента зарождения бесконечно стремится к усложнению, и Обадайя Стейн вместе с ней, забывая о том, что иные ответы на иные вопросы бывают незатейливы.  
Он в том году усиленно приглядывал за Тони. Слишком уж хорошо тот стал себя чувствовать, и чем лучше чувствовал, тем больше его беспокоил. Выходя из затяжного штопора, в который ушел с девяносто второго года, становился опять похож на человека, а все это было неудобно. Обадайе приходилось сохранять это равновесие - не дать ему себя убить, равно как и спастись, заключить своего мальчика в надежный теплый шарик медленного разложения. Дела в компании как раз шли лучше некуда, после заварушки две тысячи первого все были при деле. Особенно проклятый Роудс. Обадайя не без причины надеялся, что он помрет от переутомления или какого-нибудь нервного срыва, но гаденыш как из железа был сделан, и надежды пока так и оставались надеждами.  
В этот октябрьский вторник он наведался самолично в Нью-Йорскую резиденцию, вовсе не ожидая его застать, Тони держал ее столько лет в немилости, даже будучи в Нью-Йорке тут не жил, и вот наконец распорядился разделаться с нею совсем. Основное барахло можно было доверить специально обученным людям, но кое-какие вещички Обадайя предпочитал завернуть сам. Начинка старковских домов не вся годится для чужих рук, приходится на своих рукава закатать, а Тони, что Тони… Тони был как всегда уверен, что вещи сами уберутся в коробки и переедут, да и он просто однажды утром проснется, в все уже стоит на своих местах. И все сохранится, и все найдется, есть тот, кто позаботится об этом… У Стейна не раз возникало желание, особенно когда заставал его дрыхнущим на диване, мордой на пятне собственной слюны, упаковать его самого в коробку и отправить куда-нибудь к чертовой маме вместе с библиотекой.  
Было так пусто и тихо, что плеск занесенного листьями бассейна отзывался в гостиной. Но Обадайя Стейн за годы научился распознавать сонную пустоту, сдавленное дыхание дома неживого, словно наполовину сдувшегося, и пустоту живую, вспученную, как сырная подушка в духовом шкафу. Если Тони Старк дышал где-то в радиусе двухсот пятидесяти метров, Обадайя Стейн мог сказать, что он ел на ужин.  
Он был здесь. Ужасная редкость. На кой-то хрен ведь принесло. Об этом говорили пустые комнаты, залитые солнцем, задравшийся угол ковра, поддетый шаркнувшей ногой и так забытый, тысяча маленьких вещей, тешившая Обадайю и его вечно раздраженное воображение. Он уже начал взбираться по лестнице, как вдруг увидел это, на всю жизнь кислотным пятном разъевшее его мозг - голубую форменную рубашку Джеймса Роудса. Она валялась на ступеньках, как-то трогательно уронив рукава в одну сторону, как пустые плоские ручки, словно кто-то распростерся, упав навзничь. Такая маленькая. Если изъять из одежды человека, размеры ее, без обманчивых объемов, без жестов, надувающих пузырь зрительной иллюзии, вдруг становятся пронзительно-наглядны.  
Обадайя привык к постоянному эмоциональному шуму - как человек привыкает к постоянному звону в ушах, к реву водопада, грохоту аэродрома, если живет рядом с ним, и деться ему некуда. Тут уж либо адаптация, либо рано или поздно посадишь гремучее семечко в голову.  
Как в забавной обратной перемотке, он стал сейчас медленно сходить по лестнице вниз, ступая интуитивно верно, даже без подглядывания. Смешно, но за те минуты (не часы же? Ну?), что он провел вот так в доме, на улице дождь пошел. Прозрачный, теплый, почти невидимый и еле долетающий до земли. Бестолочь, а не дождик, ни прохлады от него, ни настроения. Ощутимым становился только воображаемый пар, клубящийся над его лысиной, когда той касалась влага. Не башка была, а только что отлитое ядро.  
Силы дождя не хватало даже чтобы сигару погасить. Обадайя закурил и продолжил стоять, заложив одну руку в карман и отставив ногу по привычке. “А то в кустах папарацци” подшучивал Тони над этой его памятниковой позой.  
Эмоциональный шум закалил его, хранил, как формалин, прикрывал, как театральная маска, от разоблачения, если бы только хоть один прорыв истинных чувств показался под дубленой кожей.  
Но сейчас это молчаливое оглушительное бесстыдство оброненной рубашки его даже почти потрясло. Застукай он их тут голышом прямо на лестнице, эффект даже приблизительно таким не был бы. Похабно до такой степени, что нарочно не выдумаешь.  
Болван.  
Он хохотнул.  
Столько лет привык гонять видения по полотну изнанки век, что нарочно все тут же возводил в отрицание. Рассказывая со страстью сказку засыпающему чаду, не допускаешь же, что она реальна. Самая что ни на есть грязненькая фантазия моментально уходила в разряд невозможных. Если задать себе вопрос - мог ли догадаться, были ли рассыпаны подсказки, как недолговечные хлебные крошки для крошек Гензеля и Гретель в непроглядном лесу?  
Стоит только подглядеть верный ответ, и все условия задачки видятся тебе очевидно намекающими, до злой досады. Дубина. Пробковое дерево.  
Столько раз размазывал это по небу свинцовым языком, когда они в Ницце на пляже (господи иисусе, какая банальность) стряхивали друг с друга подсохшую крупку песка, один другого мазал кремом для загара, а затем наоборот, тот того - лосьоном от шелушения, неизбежно свойственного всем крепко-шоколадным малышам. То же самое - у бассейна. В спекшемся котле головы проплывали видения - червеобразный белый палец кондитера вминает клубничку в кофейное парфе, чтобы носик утонул. Листики мяты, еще пара круглых ягод. Всегда съедобные ассоциации, почти всегда, словно он роняет над их макушками слюну, как старый смрадный волкодав.  
Нет, хорошо, что он совладал с соблазном нагрянуть туда с весельем (побить, может, ложкой в кастрюлю?...) посмотреть, как они забегают. Нет, это было б смешно, но опрометчиво. Теперь наблюдать этот спектакль можно многие годы, многие годы, и в самом деле, все следующие годы Обадайя Стейн при встречах с Джеймсом Роудсом ничего такого не говорит, но в глазах, как в экранах-суфлерах, все бежит один и тот же текст внутреннего монолога: “Нет, ну я еще понимаю этот, чертово семя, я и гнию с корня, но тебя-то, тебя как угораздило?”  
Мог ли он догадаться раньше? Да мог еще раньше того, как они это начали. Или тогда, когда он удрали от него, как малые дети, взявшись за ручки. Удрали в отель, боже, он что, идиот? 

Это не плохо. Плохо вовсе не это.  
Плохо то, что он взбудоражен сверх всякой меры, и нет таких сил человеческих, чтобы вынести это и выйти чистым. Теперь нужно было что-то с собой сделать. Рискнуть.  
Ему часто говорили - им, им с Говардом, говорили с таким благоговением, что они, мол, парни рисковые. Рисковый! Он-то. Человек, специально заведенный Говардом Старком для того, чтоб захлопывать, как многотонная железная дверь бомбоубежища, ходы к самым бессмысленным рискам. Он напорист и предприимчив, и может пройти почти любым путем, но чтобы рисковать без нужды? Он мог бы сказать о риске, кого никогда не спрашивали, полагая его почему-то по умолчанию согласным: что риск - это грязно. Грязно и позорно. Риск - это то, что ты вынужден делать, не имея сил справиться со слабостью. Рисковать, чтобы выжить, подныривая и перескакивая на полосе препятствий, по мостику с зияющими дырами, над ямой, куда ухнет все, чего ты добился, если риск выйдет боком.  
Потому как есть лишь истина - если не хочешь ничего терять, так не рискуй. Если хочешь ничего не потерять, рискуя, ничего не имей. Полная безопасность возможна только при тотальном самоконтроле, будь он проклят. Живой человек на это вообще не способен. Обадайя Стейн вынужден был это признать, сгорая от внутренней ярости, будучи тем, кто умеет это лучше, чем все. В смысле самоконтроля.  
Но иногда ты просто должен. Просто не можешь не.  
Он и так хорошо старается. Ни одна живая душа не знает его слабостей, а мертвая твоя душа, Говард Старк, очень надеюсь, корчится там, как червяк под лупой, когда видит, насколько уже глубоко моя рука в тушке твоего Гиньольчика и его черномазого Ньяфрона… Боже.  
Обадайя приоткрыл тяжелые глаза. Кожаная спинка дивана не холодила затылок - слишком мягкая кожа, слишком дорогая. По-настоящему хорошая кожа всегда теплая. Живая. Нежная. Словно диван вот-вот вздохнет под тобой.  
Духота в апартаментах была ужасная, вся голова в испарине. Оглядевшись, он понял - забыл включить кондиционер, когда пришел. А естественная вентиляция тут была так себе - в его наглухо задраенном, чуть не герметичном убежище. Необжитый чемодан с тайнами, вот это это было за место.  
Место для риска.  
В его отсутствие тут и дышать-то было некому, потому весь воздух умирал напрочь. Включив кондиционер, Обадайя вернулся на диван и ослабил галстук,чтобы побыстрее помириться с кислородом. Он все-таки уже не юн, вот так вырубится здесь, на своей конспиративной квартире, и не найдет его никто. На то ведь она и конспиративная…  
Ну, или найдут - что, безусловно, еще хуже.  
Он минимизировал риск как мог. Каждые три месяца менял место. Каждые два года менял посредника. Не поставщика. Поставщик был проверенный, менять дороже вышло бы.  
Кондиционер работал, гудел, свежесть от него была плоская, синтетическая, как и всегда, но бульон вместо воздуха остывал, становился жиже, и вот наконец в нем можно было существовать, встать с дивана, пойти наломать себе льду в дешевый круглый стакан. Лед запел и осел под струйкой янтарного бренди.  
Фу, со льдом, сказал бы Говард в очередной раз. Крепкие напитки со льдом - даже в жару ни за что в жизни, ладно этот неизвестно чей сын плебействует, но ты-то, Обадайя, приличный человек!  
Говард, Говард… как хорошо, что ты мертв.  
Он сделал всего один глоток, после этого постучали в дверь. Ох, черт, чертище.  
Обадайя по обыкновению остановился у двери, выждал, прислушиваясь. В идеале он не должен бы слышать никаких микроскопических звуков, иначе какой в двери смысл, если через нее подслушает кто угодно, хоть с какой стороны.  
Открыл он тоже как завзятый параноик, отходя к стене вместе с дверью. И даже почувствовал сквозь нее удивление визитера.  
\- Проходи.  
\- Окей, - ответил тот и прошел. Липкий звук кроссовок, ступающих по гладкому полу, пум, утонул в ковре.  
Как животное, он среагировал на бесшумный взмах закрывшейся двери и резко обернулся. На темных вихрах с рыжеватым подтоном сплясали, разбросали свои холодные искры белые ламповые блики. Надо приглушить этот верхний свет, гнусный, как в дешевом офисе. Полумрак объест лишнее.  
\- Драсте, - сказал он сквозь жвачку.  
Обадайя отсматривал их часами - записи. Десятки и дюжины их. По его условиям, они должны были там заниматься чем угодно, чем привыкли, только не позировать. Болтать, есть, стричь ногти на ногах, разбирать свои носки попарно. Что угодно, лишь бы хоть одна жилка встрепенулась в нем в ответ на какой-нибудь жест, показавшийся смутно знакомым или смутно похожим. Иногда он так сидел целыми часами, мозоля о них глаза. Не так уж все это было легко. Он настаивал, чтобы им было хотя бы больше шестнадцати. Одно дело - рисковать шкурой, другое - всеми потрохами с нею вместе. Но не больше двадцати двух. За этим пределом пропало бы любое очарование сходства, даже будь оно самым сильным, ведь смешно же, тридцатилетний Тони Старк сам за этот предел не вышагнул. Даже когда отращивал какие-нибудь новые гнусные усишки. Одна польза от Джеймса Роудса - только его возражения насчет усов принимались в расчет.  
Обадайя молча рассматривал мальчишку, которому явно становилось не по себе, он все держал ручонки в карманах и переминался на ковре, крутя головой, будто воротник ему поджимал.  
На первый взгляд - не похож вовсе. Слишком изящный, слишком кудрявый, скуластый, рот маловат… хотя тут справедливо сказать, второго такого рта ни за какие деньги не сыщешь.  
И даже не глаза заставили его сделать выбор, хотя похожи были весьма, почти тот же разрез, уголки вниз, нижние ресницы будто не в жизни, а на детской раскраске…  
Но нет, не это. Там, на видео, он ел орешки из пакетика, глядя в телевизор. Шарил пальцами, вытаскивал сразу по горсти и пихал в рот, будто ему некогда. А потом, решив почему-то, что осталось на самом донышке, запрокинул голову и пакетик перевернул прямо в разинутый зев - да только не рассчитал, и ему на всю физиономию еще с три щепоти высыпалось вместе с маслянистой солью, даже в глаз попало.  
У Стейна тогда привычно захолодел позвоночник, как всегда, чтобы потом этот озноб превратился в колючий жар.  
Даже других не стал смотреть. Этот, понял, этот.  
Внешность все равно было подобрать почти невозможно. Нельзя было его повторить, многолетнего мучителя Обадайи Стейна, безвозвратно сломаны лекала. Либо они были слишком тощи и смуглы, если хоть сколько-нибудь похоже по-итальянски томны, либо неприятно-жирноваты, и эту неописуемую теплую пухлость оригинала он мог найти в персиках, в крем-брюле, в набитной думочке на софе, но не в живом человеке.  
\- Будь как дома, - Обадайя повернулся, прошел к столу и сел за компьютер.  
\- Чего? В смысле… - он растерялся в который раз, скорее стал еще более растерянным, чем сперва. Новичок, нетоптанный как утренний снег. Что поделать, невольно его, Обадайи, отбор вымывал бывалых хотя бы потому что те не умели вести себя естественно, уж тем более перед камерой.  
\- Что ты обычно дома делаешь? Поешь иди. Там пицца, всякие… закуски. Если будешь смотреть телевизор, в наушниках, будь добр. А я поработаю. И разуйся.  
Он нажал кнопку на пульте от аудиосистемы и включил себе Брамса. Что ж, если это всего лишь апартаменты на один-два греха, разве он должен отказываться от прочих своих удовольствий?  
Замешательство за его спиной продлилось недолго. Шуршнула курточка, упавшая с плеч, видно, прямо на диван, с ковра сошли уже липкие босые ноги, то ли стянул носки вместе с кроссовками, то ли и был без них… Если они не разлученные близнецы с маленьким Старком, то как еще?  
Странно, но за телевизор он не сел. Покопавшись в коробках с пиццей и выдрав ключ из лимонадной банки, которая исторгла этот пышный звук улетучившихся лишних газов, продолжил бродить. Разглядывал, переставлял вещи, если умудрялся находить те немногие, что были здесь. Черно-белые камни в безымянной стеклянной вазе (поворошил), черно-белые журналы ни про что (полистал), внезапная черно-белая китайская миниатюра - бунтарски-живые черные цветы на белом фоне. Потрогал.  
Обадайя вдохнул-выдохнул, когда он подошел сзади. Сзади, сбоку, справа.  
\- Понимаешь чего-то? - со смешочком спросил он, позволяя ему смотреть на графики, полосующие экран. Бог знает что он творит тут, конечно, но вряд ли окажется, что это аналогичный обученный вундеркинд, подосланный за секретами компании.  
\- Неа. Это работа такая?  
Стейн чуть отклонился, и мальчишка нагнулся к столу, встав на него локтями, будто только и ждал этого.  
Обадайя прикрыл на секунду глаза. Не такой уж он был и мальчишка, девятнадцать лет. Он уточнил. А подмышки вообще пахли таким мужиком, каким он сам никогда не пах в свои-то годы.  
В безмятежные годы, годы Говарда и Марии, бывало, он нарочно садился с чертежами там, у них дома, и подзывал ошивающегося там же Тони, якобы что-то упуская с усталости. И вот так он подходил, сбоку, справа, локти на стол, и спина то горбилась каменным мостиком, то провисала веревочным, смотря как уставал стоять.  
И Стейн, ожидая, когда же он найдет заранее заложенное им зернышко, разгадает подставной ребус, клал ненавязчиво руку, вместе с локтем, на его поясницу. Как бы ее некуда было больше сложить, только на этот к случаю поспевший подлокотничек.  
\- Ну и муть, - сказал его очаровательный гость, и Обадайя со смехом отпихнул его ровно в момент, когда он уже почти, с поразительной естественностью, даже рассеянностью, приземлил зад на его колено.  
\- Поди-ка.  
\- Куда?  
\- Ну ей-богу! Если хочешь знать мое мнение, тебе бы стоило обратить внимание на ванну. Она тут здоровенная. Я тебе говорю, Адриатика, горячая и с пузырями.  
\- В смысле? - милое создание проявляло чудеса непонятливости, и было в этом что-то пикантное. Глупый, ужасно глупый мальчик. Можно чувствовать себя почти неуязвимым - ощущение, будто дашь ему все свои банковские счета, он и с ними не справится.  
\- Лично мне всегда казалось так - видишь ванну, льешь туда воду, всякую пену и расслабляешься… Нет? Разве не для этого они сделаны? Только не говори мне, что не в курсе, дурашка.  
-А сколько там можно?  
\- А ты торопишься куда-то? - Обадайя похлопал его по животу. - Вот и сиди сколько влезет. Пока не сморщишься.  
Наконец он его спровадил и продолжил работать, выключив Брамса, чтобы в чуткую раковину уха падали, падали приглушенные звуки из ванной. Дверь не так близко, но воздух столь сух и мертв здесь, что все постороннее отчетливо, живо. Неровное биение струи из крана - больше, меньше, неловкие ручонки битый час настраивали температуру слишком чуткими вертушками. Каждая дробинка звука, вдавливая точки в пространстве, писала брайлевским шрифтом его забавные перемещения. Бу-бум и шлеп-шлеп - очевидно, разглядывая флаконы, пару штук он уронил в наступающую воду. Когда стих наконец рев крана, а с ним вскоре и первый тюлений плеск, время поплыло медленно и ровно, и Обадайя слушал его, откинувшись на спинку стула и прикрыв глаза.  
Двадцать минут. Кажется долго, а так, минутка на минутке. Как ребенок составляет кубики один на другой. Столбик выше, столбик выше, рраз и врассыпную. Он медленно взялся за галстук и выпутался из него с наслаждением, с ритуальным тщанием снял запонки с твердых манжет, за ними звякнувшие часы, и весь этот массивный золотой груз сложил в поникшую петлю галстука, брошенного, как сухая змеиная кожа. Время с каждой каплей наливалось и тяжелело, и он сам ощущал себя тяжелым и плотным, рассекающим его с приятным усилием, как соленую воду. Набухшая от сбежавшихся в нее минут капля сорвалась и полетела в бездонную чернь, Обадайя, подойдя к двери ванной, распахнул ее рывком.

Говорят, грешить опустошительно. Верно говорят.  
Обадайя, полулежа на кровати, чувствовал себя пустым как снятый и смятый мебельный чехол.  
И это было хорошо. Как временная невесомость, только без побочных эффектов. Кто носил бы себя каждый день, сутки напролет, не утешаясь и во сне, словно бурлящую кастрюлю с черным варевом, только умножающимся, даже когда плещет через край, тот понял бы прелесть опустошения.  
Впрочем, пустоту квартиры, как и грешную пустоту его тела, наполнял заново воскрешенный Брамс. Соната номер один ми минор для виолончели и фортепиано. Его любимая.  
Так пуст удав, переполненный удавленным кабаном. Так пуст космос, набитый бесчисленными и бессмысленными сгорающими звездами.  
Мальчик у Брамса бежал по своим посеребренным ступенечкам, сторожко прислушиваясь, и вдруг грустнел, и вдруг взрослел, и был опечален, и даже ранен.  
Безымянный мальчик Обадайи уже испарился, перед тем изнуряюще долго и неловко нащупывая ослабшими ножками рассыпанные по ковру кроссовки и поджимая вздрагивающую губу.  
И Обадайя Стейн, пустой и сытый зверь, закончив свою игру, мог ненадолго подогнать человечью кожу ко всем своим скелетным изъянам, и даже сердце словно сбавляло в размере и своей адской температуре.  
Тело, что может тело? Если бы лишь гнусная механика могла утешить его... год назад, он вспоминал с закрытыми глазами, на свое двадцатидевятилетие Тони Старк налился текилой до такой степени, что ноги у него стали как мармеладные червячки, такой же твердости. И он на нем - нет, не на Роудсе или ком еще, на нем, Обадайе, въехал в свой Малибу-дом, болтаясь у него на шее, как наградная бляха.  
И Стейн, все ж таки не молодой уже медведь, шкура где седая, а где уж лысая, не без труда доволок его до дивана, под бормотанье красных-красных мокрых губешек, горькая алкогольная слюна с которых при хихиканье обрызгивала ему щеку и бороду.  
В диван он обрушился почти что вместе с ним - локтем зацепился было за спинку, но с инерцией окунулся всем телом в старковский квелый жар.  
\- Ничегоссе меня болтает… ал-лоха, Мексика… Мы уже пришли, Обадаечка? Я в туалет хотел, но не помню, чтоб я ходил… а теперь уже не зна… А-ааа… - это он зевнул во весь свой пухлый гранатовый рот и заулыбался, закинул руки за голову, мягкий, жаркий, дурацкий. И потный, как в едкой ланкийской бане, Стейн в тот момент понял, что сейчас… безумное количество лет он точил свое жало, что полностью исключало ошибку в ощущении.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
И причина, по какой он выбрал никогда, была в тот же момент неоспоримо ясна ему самому, и до сих пор не померкла, выгоняя его, раз за разом, как в зимний лес на охоту, в рискованный поиск замен.  
Если бы тело.  
Млеющая сволочь, развалившаяся на диване подобно румяной карикатуре на Святого Себастьяна Реньери, обокрала его в один момент. Плюнул на пальцы и закрутил фитилек. Самую сердцевину желания, осознал в тот момент Обадайя Стейн, холодея и каменея над ним, составляла мечта его предать. Плотский жар оказался побочным жаром от самой сути огня, от безумного желания истоптать в нем то последнее доверчивое, нежное, невинное, что могло жить в виде буквальной невинности лишь в ребенке, может быть, немного в подростке, но уже не в этом вызревшем развратнике, готовом спьяну хоть в муравейник сунуть и очевидно наутро не ощутить ни малейшего раскаяния. Это уже не годилось в предательство. Лет на девять с этим Обадайя опоздал. Тогда еще могло бы сработать, но не сейчас, о нет… А если бы он поддался, то потерял бы последний шанс хоть когда-нибудь хоть с чем-нибудь застать его врасплох.  
Слишком просто. Слишком грубо. Он мог бы, да едва удержался, ведь этот, вульгарный, опухший, обпившийся, возможно, по собственным словам, готовый в штаны надуть, двадцатидевятилетний обормот был до сих пор, как пятнадцать, десять, пять лет назад, как вчера, прекрасен, нестерпим, желанен до страшной трясучки, от которой тело могло в любую минуту развалиться на куски.  
Странно, как если бы три дня блуждающий по пустыне и дважды выпивший всю собственную мочу путник вдруг набредает на запотевшую полную флягу и выливает ее всю в песок, чутьем лишь своим осознав, что вода эта ядовита.  
Вот для чего ему нужны были эти лабораторные мышки, запускаемые в его отлаженный лабиринт с кормушками, игрушками и неизбежным электрошоковым катарсисом в конце. Он разыгрывал мешковатого дядюшку, давал им привыкнуть, освоиться, расправиться - бог знает, что они о нем думали, может, поначалу так и полагали, что он безобидный чудаковатый импотент из любящих обнимашки и сладострастно-бесплодный массаж ножек. Ну или кто вдруг и вправду верил, что он такой зажиточный Санта-Клаус, покупающий бедным трудяжкам по паре-тройке часов чистой свободы и кайфа.  
Он же после прокорма гнал их в ванную - вынуждал избавляться от своего запаха, напитаться нужным - ни одного случайного флакона не было здесь, все как есть маленькая копия старковской мыльно-парфюмерной коллекции. И вот там-то он их - совершенно успокоившихся, иногда разыгравшихся, иной раз совсем дремлющих, распаренных, скользких, голеньких - и настигал.  
И все - лишь бы увидеть это выражение лица - пригретого зверька, выкинутого пинком в сугроб. Эту вспышку ужаса и обиды, от которой лицо белеет, а глаза мгновение невыразимо сияют, а потом тускнеют, темнеют, гаснут совсем.  
Череда маленьких предательств, помогающая дожить до того, что когда-нибудь все окончит, все его адовы страсти и страхи.  
Потому-то Обадайя, склонившись, крепко поцеловал тогда Тони в потный лоб с прилипшими вихрами, хлопнул его по щеке и поднялся, чтобы уйти, напоследок сказав с хорошо наработанной нежностью, явно подражая кому-то, кто мог бы сказать вот так:  
\- Сам ты “алоха”, кусок идиота.


End file.
